


Attracted To My sweetheart (Keishin Ukai x reader)

by AL__17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Kidnapped, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalker, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yandere, Yandere ukai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL__17/pseuds/AL__17
Summary: This was the first time since the last time he's punished her for trying to leave him 1 month ago. Starting to get irked with how much you're trying to get away from him. Maybe you need a reminder of why you're not allowed to roam freely, maybe I'm not giving her enough attention. You were stupid to even think you get a moment alone again.
Relationships: Ukai Keishin & Reader, Ukai Keishin/Original Female Character(s), Ukai Keishin/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Attracted To My sweetheart (Keishin Ukai x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy

“Do not give me that look.” Coach Ukai does not have to tear his eyes away from the bills in front of him to know that there’s a pleading look on his baby's face. She’s kneeling next to his chair, wrists chained to the desk, and he’d make a joke about it, but he’s trying to stop her from doing something stupid. Again. He can't let her go not again.

“Come on, please.” She whines. “Just let me have a bit of freedom, please! Just this once, I promise.”

“You always say ‘just this once’ and it never is with you, sweetie.” He slams the papers on his desk, turning to look at her. “You can’t go!”

“I just want to be able to move around a little more to help, please K-Keishin” She pleads teary-eyed.

Coach Ukai sighs, pulling her up onto his lap. Her legs swing back and forth a couple of times, like a petulant brat that he has to keep in check. He knows that look all too well, and he’d think he’s learned to resist it, but time and time again she’s proven him wrong.  
“Come on, baby.” She purrs in his ear, using whatever she can to make him say yes. “I promise I’ll be good, won’t get in any trouble. I won't leave you”

“You do realize you say that on a daily, and yet you keep getting into trouble always trying to run away, right?”

“But it's different now.” She bats her eyes. She's tired of being tied up, always at his feet ready for any order. It makes her sick to her stomach.

This was the first time since the last time he's punished her for trying to leave him 1 month ago. Starting to get irked with how much you're trying to get away from him. Maybe you need a reminder of why you're not allowed to roam freely, maybe I'm not giving her enough attention. 

He's kissing at your neck, hand going to cup your mound while the other goes to grope at your tit. It’s instant when your vision starts to cloud as you're reminded of that time you first ran away. The time Keishin whispered in your ear that if he had run again he'd just find you again and again and remind why you are his. He’d take you fully and properly like you deserve and won't stop and he did. You were not able to move for tree days without help. It's only now that you remember something you tucked away so far in the corners of your mind.

A sob leaves you only to be muffled by Keishin’s hand. You can feel his fingers pry your mouth open, worming their way in and resting on your writhing tongue. Tears starting to form only for him to shush you and wipe them away.

You can feel his forefingers rubbing at you through the fabric of your panties because that's all he'll allow you to wear nowadays and you feel like screaming.

Golden brown eyes tracing down to your upper lip.

You can't move. You scream at yourself to fight back, what would be the point you would just get into even more trouble. It was useless from the start. It finally seems like you don't have control over your limbs.

His teeth bit down on your lower lip, the sensation releasing an instinctive moan from your parted lips, allowing him to swipe his tongue inside. He deepened the kiss further, his hands running down the underside of your front, causing shivers down your already exposed back.

His hands grasped onto your two breasts as his mouth began its trail from your lips down to your collarbone, biting and sucking at each patch of exposed skin until it turned shades.

He grinds into you.

You always did look at the world through rose-tinted glasses and that's what he loved about you so much. It reminded him of flowers blooming in the summer and it only showed him how sweet you really were. Trusting anyone, that's what got you into this mess. You were and are to nice. 

“What am I going to do with you sweetheart?” Keishin taunts.

Your eyes clench shut, desperately trying not to think about the way Keishin’s fingers are thrusting in and out of you. Even tho this isn't the first time and it won't be the last you can't help but think why does my body react so strongly to him. Before you're able to cum he pulls his fingers away.

You don’t like how you’re giving in so easily, how you’re letting this happen, but what can you do? You always did give so easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Comments are greatly appreciated  
> Have a lovely day :)


End file.
